


Slick as a Solidor's Tongue

by pettiot



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Character as ghost, Drabble, political Basch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettiot/pseuds/pettiot
Summary: Vayne Solidor's admiration of a man with a mission extends past his own death.
Kudos: 2





	Slick as a Solidor's Tongue

The whisper comes when Basch first confronts the Senate wearing his true name. Armoured with good intentions, Basch struggles against the drowning cacophony. An arrow flies from his lips before he knew his weapon:

'—will you silence _me_ , as you silenced the elder Solidor brothers?'

The Senate's shock is guilt. They engineered those two sanctioned executions, they played Vayne's hand against him to have him kill his own brothers. But only that once, and never again.

Only Basch hears the echo of a Solidor's smirk.

.

Vayne speaks as curling steam, rising thick from Basch's bath. Gramis knew his death coming. He brought it early, poison after supping with Gregoroth. A suicide as sharp as a sword; Vayne had his chance, and claimed the Senate's power righteously. It took greater men than they to think outside one's own pocket.

'Your father—'

Gramis granted his son an unparalleled gift. Vayne could not grieve.

'Gregoroth's innocence--'

What man is innocent?  
_  
'Drace.'_

Vayne laughs, condensation coursing down the walls.

Basch sucks sweat from his upper lip. 'Why me?'

Kingslayer, worldchanger, _leverage_. Surely Basch would not scorn a chance to arm himself against the idiocy of others.

Slick as damnation, Vayne's tongue opens old scars.

  



End file.
